


Home

by pi_productions



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_productions/pseuds/pi_productions
Summary: This is a poem I wrote on the 9th - 10th February of 2019 for two people I adore a lot.Inspired by "Home" by SEVENTEEN (https://youtu.be/R9VDPMk5ls0).





	Home

Sometimes in stressful hours I lean back and take a rest,

and I wonder what could help me lift this pressure off my chest.

I close my eyes, and open them to meet a mellow sight,

you are focused on a book, your face in shade from dim lit light.

 

Once in a while I sit alone, and I believe I don't belong,

but you sit down here by my side, show me your smile and prove me wrong.

You make the sun shine through the rain, you make me happy through the pain,

and though I know it's hard, you make me try my best over again.

 

In times like these we realise that we won't have to say goodbye,

that with your shoulder to lean on I have a place where I can cry.

 

What would I do without you here, where all this time you used to stay?

The sun would set, the sky turn grey, and I'd walk lonely on my way.

Without you I would stumble, trip, fall down the ground and bruise my knee.

But I remember what you said, "I'm there for you, you're there for me."

 

At times I feel the pain again, because you're not here by my side,

my hands start shaking, overwhelmed, and I would rather stay inside.

I begin to miss the air, but more I miss your soothing arm

that holds me tight and reminds me, even apart you keep me warm.

 

In times like these we realise that we won't have to say goodbye,

that with your shoulder to lean on I have a place where I can cry.

 

Inside this house I don't feel warm, and realise, and so I tell,

this is a house, but not a home, and unlike save it feels unwell.

All comfortless I search for your embrace to shield me from distress.

Selfishly I'd ask you to stay with me, and you'd answer "Yes".

 

You tell me I did well, but next to you I'm like a little mouse,

because you always cry alone, without a home, without a house.

Selfless, you can't even see that I can join you on your way,

for company, and joy, and warmth, I want to be your place to stay.

 

In times like these we realise that we won't have to say goodbye,

that with my shoulder to lean on you have a place where you can cry.


End file.
